


I wanted to wait

by ElvenOfRivendell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader is 1 month from 18, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenOfRivendell/pseuds/ElvenOfRivendell
Summary: You’ve been together with Gabriel for six months, and you finally convince him to sleep with you.





	I wanted to wait

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: READER IS ONE MONTH FROM 18, BUT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH ANYTHING UNDERAGE AT ALL, DON’T READ THIS.

You were all cuddled up in Gabriel’s arms on the couch. Sam and Dean were both out, so the two of you had the bunker to yourselves. The credits to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix rolled, and you looked up at your angel.  
“Every time I watch this movie, I hope Sirius Black won’t die,” you said sadly.  
“You know I can change that, right?” Gabriel grinned.  
“No, you stupid. I wouldn’t let you change a word of anything JK Rowling’s written!” Gabriel laughed at you.  
“You and your Harry Potter,” he said and helped you up onto his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Those lovely lips of his felt perfect against yours, they made every bad thought disappear, and all that existed was him and you.

The two of you had been dating for about six months, all in secret from the Winchesters and everyone else. Your relationship would be very frowned upon, seeing as you were seventeen, not even legal. But you hadn’t done anything illegal. Gabriel was very careful not to go too far with you, he’d never even touched your breasts, despite you trying to make him do so. It had taken him a month to even kiss you, and over four months to touch your ass. That was as carried away as the two of you had ever got. You’d tried over the months to seduce him, maybe just go a little further, but Gabriel always said no. He said that the second you turned eighteen, he’d do everything you wanted to you, but until then, he wouldn’t go further than make out sessions with a little ass grabbing.

Gabriel’s tongue ran over your lips. You parted them eagerly and he immediately explored your mouth. His hands ran down your back and halted by the hem of your jeans. A small moan escaped you as Gabriel’s tongue licked into you, and you tasted the chocolate on him. You couldn’t help it, your body moved without your permission and you ground yourself down on him.  
“Fuck…” Gabriel groaned and pulled away from the kiss. Suddenly you felt something new, right between your legs. He was getting hard. Your body moved again, dragging your crotch against his. He closed his eyes and moved his hands to your hips. “Sweetheart no…” he mumbled, but made no effort to stop you.

“Please,” you whispered and trailed your fingers down the exposed part of his chest under his button down. Gabriel hissed when you placed a wet kiss on his neck and wiggled your hips. The friction from his rapidly hardening cock felt just right right, and you couldn’t help but moan.  
“Fuck, sweetheart.” Something snapped inside Gabriel and he wrapped his arms hard around your waist, pulling you closer, pulling you down against him. You looked at him and saw his eyes shut tightly. The heat between your legs was stronger than anything you’d ever felt before, and you kept rocking yourself against him, panting just a little.

(Gabriel’s perspective)

Stop it right now! I cursed to myself as I pulled (Y/N) against me, raising my hips a little to meet her. She is seventeen! I couldn’t help myself, she felt too damn good. It’s illegal! My jaw went slack as I allowed her to keep grinding against me. It’s wrong! Her little moans drove me insane, it was the hottest damn thing I’d heard in my life. Gabriel, pull yourself together! I grabbed her hips again and forced her to still. The pout she gave me made me want to pin her down and- stop it, Gabriel!

“Wait,” I mumbled.  
“Please,” she begged. Fuck if her begging doesn’t just make me want to take her hard in every position, make her beg for my- fucking stop! I felt my cock twitch in my pants and realised that it was now or never. If I didn’t stop now, I wouldn’t be able to restrain myself.  
“We can’t,” I said as firmly as I could.  
“We can,” (Y/N) whispered and smiled. That adorable yet sexy, mischievous smile of hers.  
“No, I mean it.”  
“It’s just a month until my birthday,” she objected, trying to press herself down against me again.  
“Exactly,” I tried, “just a month left to wait.”  
“But I don’t want to wait,” she whined, “I’ve waited forever, please Gabriel,” she begged again, and I couldn’t stop myself. I slammed my lips onto hers hungrily, forced my tongue into her mouth and grabbed her hips harder, thrusting up against her. The moan she gave me fuelled me further, and I hated myself when one of my hands found its way in under her shirt, quickly finding her breast, yanking her bra down and palming the soft flesh.  
“Oh, Gabriel,” she moaned against my lips. Every little sound she made caused me to rock her harder against my crotch. I groaned loudly and snapped my fingers.

(Your perspective)

You suddenly found yourself in an armchair across the room. You looked around and saw Gabriel stand up, adjusting his jeans and rubbing his face. Your cheeks were flushed and the need inside you was overwhelming.  
“I’m so sorry,” Gabriel panted and finally looked at you.  
“Why are you sorry?” You blinked at him. During that millisecond, Gabriel had flown close to you again, but not touching you.  
“I got carried away, I shouldn’t have let you do that.”  
“I wanted to. I still do. I know you want it, too,” you said with a small grin as you glanced at his still hard cock.  
“Of course I do, but it’s wrong, and it’s bad. I can’t do that to you, (Y/N), okay?” Gabriel ran his hands through his hair and sighed. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Please?” you asked weakly and took a step toward him.  
“Don’t beg, it does… it does things to me,” Gabriel protested.  
“What things?” You knew exactly what things he meant, you had watched porn after all.  
“Bad things.”  
“What if I want you to do bad things to me?” you asked, your voice just a whisper.

When he didn’t reply, you closed the distance between you and lazily moved your fingers up to his chest. Gabriel’s eyes flickered over your body and back to your face, and they were even more lust filled than before.  
“What if I told you that I’ve fantasised for a long time about you doing bad things to me?” you asked.  
“Then I’d tell you that I’ve fantasised about it too.”  
“What if I tell you that I’ve touched myself while imagining those things…” At your words, Gabriel groaned quietly. “But I never made myself cum…” you continued while playing with the buttons of his shirt, “because I wanted you to be the one to give me my first orgasm,” you admitted and bit your lip coyly. Your ears registered a snap of his fingers before you were no longer in the living room, but thrown onto your bed, with Gabriel just above you, his eyes still skimming over you.

“You dirty little girl,” he all but growled and popped the button to your jeans, digging his hand into them. When his rough hand covered your clothed cunt, you bucked up against him and moaned. “Fuck, you’re wet…” he mumbled and rubbed you through your soaked panties before he pulled his hand out. You half expected him to back off and apologise again, but instead he brought his hand up to his nose and smelled it. The way his lip curled and his eyes closed caused a shiver to run through you. He gave his fingers a lick before looking at you again. You wanted to move, to touch him, but Gabriel’s eyes seemed to pin you down on the bed, and the look in them was more feral than you’d ever seen before. His head dropped to your neck where he inhaled more of your scent. Where he usually only placed butterfly kisses, he now sucked on your pulse point harshly, making you cry out a little.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised as he snaked an arm around your waist, pulling you up into a sitting position.  
“I know,” you breathed and allowed the archangel to pull your shirt off. Your bra was already twisted a little from Gabriel’s seconds of no control earlier, and now he unclasped it and pulled it off you completely.

“Holy shit, you’re beautiful, such pretty fucking breasts.” Gabriel dipped his head down and took your right nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it into his mouth. Your fingers threaded themselves in his soft hair and you sighed contently. You’d wanted this for so long, ever since you first met him about a year ago, actually. But you never thought he’d look at you in any other way than as a little girl, but you grew closer and even as you tried to hide your feelings, they couldn’t be stopped. Seven months into your friendship, you shared your first kiss, and oh did Gabriel feel guilty. But you took it slow from there.

“I love how innocent your nipples look… especially compared to the rest of you,” Gabriel admitted as his tongue flicked your other nipple, “puffy and sweet, fuck this is so wrong,” he groaned and cupped your first breast with his hand, fondling and palming it, tweaking your nipple until it hardened under his touch, “so beautiful,” he whispered and moved to treat the other nipple the same way. When it hardened to match the first, he raised his head to admire his work. By now, your lips were parted and your eyes were glassy with pleasure. Gabriel pressed a rough kiss on your wetted lips and slipped his talented tongue into you again, swallowing the moan you were about to let out.

“Gabriel,” you moaned and shied away from the kiss.  
“Hm?” You grabbed his hand and guided it down to where you wanted him.  
“Feel how much I want you,” you murmured and gasped as his hand reached your crotch.  
“Oh, are you serious? You soaked through your damn jeans…” He palmed you roughly through the damp material, “that’s just too good,” he moaned as his fingers danced around the zipper, gingerly touching it as if he was waiting for your permission, which you gave med quickly by nodding and lifting your hips. Without delay he slid your jeans down your legs and threw them away, but out the corner of your eye you saw they were folded neatly on a chair along with your shirt and bra, and you were about to laugh, but right then Gabriel’s mouth was on your wet panties, breathing hot air onto you.

“Please,” you moaned.  
“I told you not to beg,” Gabriel growled, half angrily half aroused, before slipping his hand down the silky material, “fuck… fuck, fuck, oh shit, what are you doing to me?” he complained and stopped his attempt to drag your underwear off you.  
“Same thing you’re doing to me,” you said and raised yourself up to a sitting position, “take your shirt off, Gabriel,” you murmured and tugged at the marine blue fabric. Gabriel began to unbutton it from the bottom while you worked from the top. Your hands met in the middle and he shrugged the shirt off in seconds. The only time you’d ever seen him shirtless before was when he took a shower that one time after a particularly dirty hunt he’d assisted you on. He was even more gorgeous than you remembered, and you couldn’t help yourself as you leaned down to kiss the hair on the middle of his chest and around his nipples. Gabriel’s hands wrapped in your hair and held you close to him as your lips and tongue worked over his warm skin, nipping and kissing every spot you could find, pulling soft moans from the archangel.

Gabriel stopped you when your hands reached his belt and tried to unbuckle it. You looked up at him expectantly.  
“You’re not seriously going to deny me now, are you?” you asked, downright scared that he’d call this off now.  
“I can’t…” he groaned.  
“Gabriel, I want this, I-”  
“I can’t stop,” he cut you off, “but don’t. Not yet, I’m going to take care of you.” The restraint in his voice stirred something deep inside you. You knew that he would stop if you wanted him too, but damn you didn’t. You needed him. Your hands abandoned his belt, but one of them still reached down to palm him through the denim, pulling a deep groan from him. His own hands dropped from your head to the small of your back and your ass, pulling you toward him. Your chest was pressed against his and it was pure bliss. The heat of his skin against yours was perfection.

“You want it, don’t you?” Gabriel whispered in your ear, his voice dirty but still strained. He was holding back from taking you this very second.  
“So bad, Gabriel I need it, I need you to fuck me, I need to you to take my virginity, I need you to make me a woman,” you pleaded seductively, and Gabriel shoved you back onto the mattress.  
“Fuck,” he growled loudly and ground into you hard, the hardness of his cock in his pants rubbing you right where you needed him. You rocked your hips up to meet him, getting your wetness all over him. “I want you, I want to take you, (Y/N).”

“Do it, please, Gabriel, please,” you begged, hoping that your needy whines would make him realise just how much you needed him. It worked, because in no time, his hand was inside your panties and he slid his middle finger inside you. “Fuck! Yes, Gabriel, mmmh,” you cried out and bucked against him, “more, please, one more finger…” Gabriel complied, thrusting a second finger, his ring finger, into you.  
“You like that?” he asked huskily, and all you could do was nod fervently, “yeah I bet you do, you sweet little thing, you want me to fuck you with my fingers?”  
“Please yes!” you whined and Gabriel started thrusting his fingers in and out of you, and you cried out for him, closing your eyes and focusing on the immense pleasure he was giving you. “Harder…” you begged and again he complied. His fingers fucked you hard and he moved to kiss your neck and jaw, sucking on it and leaving little love bites where he could. You wrapped your arms around his neck and dug your nails into his shoulders.

“Does that feel good? Huh?” he asked breathlessly.  
“Yes, so good, Gabriel!” you cried out.  
“You dirty girl, you naughty fucking thing, how are you mine? Because you are, you’re mine.” The possessive growl in his voice along with his violent fingering made you cry out again.  
“Yes… I’m yours, Gabriel, I need you to claim me, I need you to fuck me and really make me yours!” Gabriel pulled his fingers out of you and you whimpered at the loss, already craving more of him inside you.  
“It’s so wrong…” Gabriel mumbled, but he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them clean, moaning at the taste. “So. Damn. Good,” he snarled and leaned down to kiss you again, letting you taste yourself. “You ever taste your own pussy before?” he asked, and you shook your head. “Do you want to?” You nodded.  
“On your fingers, Gabriel,” you said eagerly, feeling more of your wetness seep out of you and onto your panties and inner thighs. Gabriel shoved his fingers back inside you, thrust them into you a few times, then pulled them out and brought them to your lips.

Your tongue darted out to lick his fingers gingerly, a little insecure, but as soon as you felt the taste of yourself on him, you sucked his fingers deep into your mouth and bobbed your head as if it was his cock you were sucking.  
“Fuck that’s hot… You want more?” His voice was deep and almost feverish, and you nodded. Again he shoved his fingers into you and wiggled them around, coating them in your wetness, then pulled out and put them back in your mouth. You moaned loudly as you cleaned your arousal off him like it was the last thing you did. When they were clean, you begged for more. Gabriel kept moving his hand up and down your body, spreading your wetness over his fingers before moving them into your mouth.

“Fuck me, Gabriel,” you pleaded after a while, having had enough of foreplay. You wanted him now. Gabriel closed his eyes and grabbed your legs, wrapping them around his waist and rocking against you.  
“Are you sure?” he asked, his breath tickling your ear.  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” you told him, and finally he moved back to undo his jeans. You waited patiently, never taking your eyes off him as he slid the jeans down his legs. There was a big bulge in his red boxers, one that you couldn’t wait to feel. Hesitantly, Gabriel stripped out of them and you almost gasped at the size of him. Gabriel smiled when he saw your expression.

“Don’t worry, sugar. With how wet you are, it’s not gonna hurt that much,” he assured you while climbing back onto you.  
“Like I said, I trust you,” you murmured and placed a soft kiss on his lips. You spread your legs for him and gasped when he ran his cock over your folds teasingly, then he snapped his fingers and a strange sensation his you deep in your core.

“What was that?” you asked.  
“Now you’re on birth control. Wouldn’t risk knocking you up, sweetie,” Gabriel said, making you smile.  
“My angel,” you whispered. He rubbed his tip against you before he positioned himself at your entrance.  
“You ready?”  
“So ready,” you said and pushed your hips up slightly.  
“Forgive me, Father, I’m going to hell,” Gabriel mumbled and cupped your face with one hand before he pushed into you slowly. You let out a low moan at the feeling. He stretched you open enough to cause a stinging sensation, but then he pulled out again. You almost whined, until he entered you again, going a little deeper. He thrust slowly in and out of you, going further in each time.

“You good?” he breathed, and you just nodded, clinging onto his shoulders.  
“Fuck me…” you moaned, and he did just that. He pulled out almost completely before he pushed himself deep inside you, filling you to the hilt. The stinging returned, but you bit your lip and focused on the pleasure instead.  
“Fuck… so damn tight, sugar,” Gabriel half grunted, the restraint back in his voice, “this is so wrong.”  
“It doesn’t feel wrong, it feels good, Gabriel,” you assured him. You dug your nails into his shoulder when he moved into you faster.  
“You feel so good… so tight, so sweet, my sweet girl,” Gabriel mumbled against your neck where he’d buried his face. His lips never seemed to leave your skin, he planted kiss after kiss wherever he could, “so wrong… I’m so sorry, I wanted to wait,” he confessed.  
“Don’t- oh fuck that feels good!” you cried out when he grabbed your thigh and hoisted it up around his waist, driving his cock deeper into you, “don’t be sorry!” you managed to say, “I want this, want you, I don’t care if it’s wrong, just- ahhh Gabriel!” You couldn’t stop your moans when he fucked you harder.

(Gabriel’s perspective)

I felt like I was violating her, but I couldn’t stop. I wanted her. No, I needed her, I had since I first laid eyes on her. The way she felt in my arms, so soft and delicate. The way her tight cunt squeezed my cock, it almost made me cum on the spot.  
“Fuck, sweetie, I wanted to wait, I really did,” I said again. I felt so bad, so perverted, but she was right- it felt so right.  
“I didn’t want to wait.” Her slightly strangled voice had me going crazy. I was holding back. Her every whimper and every moan made me want to fuck her into the mattress until her bed broke. I wanted to claim her, wanted to mark her up everywhere, I wanted to make her scream. But I couldn’t, I went soft on her, I wanted her to enjoy this, I didn’t want to hurt her.

“More, Gabriel, please… fuck me harder.” When she begged like that I couldn’t help myself, I pulled out and slammed into her hard.  
“Shit! I’m so sorry,” I said when she cried out and yanked at my hair.  
“No… more,” she whimpered. She wanted it rough?  
“Do you want me fuck you hard, (Y/N)?” My voice came out as a breathy growl.  
“Yes! Please.” I slammed into her again and grabbed her wrists. I pinned them down against the mattress, over her head, and judging by the way her cunt clamped down on me, that was exactly what she wanted.

“Dirty little girl…” I groaned before I could filter my words.  
“Yes, I’m your dirty little girl, Gabriel,” (Y/N) moaned and dug her heels into my ass, urging me on. I moved both her wrists into one hand and used my free hand to palm her perfect breasts. The puffiness of her nipples turned me on more than it should have, she still had the innocent look on her body. She was the youngest I’d ever been with, and it reminded me again of how bad this was.

“I’m so sorry,” I apologised again, but I didn’t stop, I fucked her harder until the bed creaked and rocked, and she never protested. She moaned and whimpered and begged for me, begged so prettily.  
“Mmmh, Gabriel, you’re so good! Your cock feels fucking perfect, please don’t stop…” I wrapped my lips around her nipple and sucked on it until it hardened for me again, then treated the other one the same way.  
“So beautiful…” I mumbled. I looked up at her hands, checking my grip of her, making sure I wasn’t cutting off her blood flow. The way her soft hands trembled with each of my thrusts drove me further. I couldn’t stop staring. I had her pinned underneath me just the way I’d always dreamed of. Her delicate fingers shook and ever so often clenched shut when she balled her fists. “Dammit woman, what are you doing to me?” I growled and dragged my hand down her side, my nails digging into her skin. I was ready to pull away, afraid that I was hurting her, but she smiled and moaned.

“More of that, please, dig your nails into my skin, leave marks all over me, Gabriel.” Her voice was a drug, her begging was addictive and the way she moaned my name was heaven. I scratched at her skin, leaving angry red marks on her chest and stomach as well as her neck and breasts. All while she was bucking against me, urging me on. My eyes were squeezed shut and my face buried in the crook of her neck. I was fighting off my own orgasm which was approaching dangerously fast. I wasn’t going to cum before her, and I wasn’t going to cum inside her. I wanted to, but I couldn’t allow myself to do that.  
“Gabriel…” she whispered, snapping me out of my inner struggle.  
“Hm?” I hummed against her heated skin.  
“Hands…” I released her wrists immediately, once again afraid that I’d hurt her, and sure enough there were red marks around her wrists, but I didn’t get another second to think about it, because she grabbed me by my hair and pulled my face to hers, kissing me hard. She allowed me to slide my tongue into her mouth as soon as I tried. She was so good for me, such a good little girl. Stop thinking like that, Gabriel! (Y/N) moaned into my mouth and pulled my hair roughly.  
“You like it, don’t you?” she whispered against my lips, “that I’m so young…”

Fuck. Was it that obvious?  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I mumbled.  
“I like it too,” she moaned and in that second I couldn’t help myself. I pulled all the way out of her and slammed back into her forcefully, ravishing her, fucking her like I needed to. She screamed in pleasure and her walls clamped down on me.  
“Gabriel!” she cried and held onto me as she came all around me, squeezing my cock so tightly I thought I’d explode, and I fucked her into the mattress just like I dreamed of. The way her eyebrows knotted together when that look of pure ecstasy took over her face was amazing.

“Look at me,” I growled and cupped her face, being gentle with her for the first time since I started fucking her, “look at who’s giving you your first orgasm.” I couldn’t help myself, I was so proud to make her cum undone like this, so proud to be her first and only. She opened her eyes and gave me a glassy look. Her nails dug into my scalp when her back arched and her small body writhed under me. She moaned my name over and over as her orgasm faded away her body relaxed. It was in that moment I knew I had to make her cum again, but I was going to give her a few minutes to calm down first. I slowed my thrusting down until I stilled completely.

“Don’t stop…” she croaked. Did I hear that right? “I need you to cum inside me, Gabriel.”  
“I can’t, sugar, it would-”  
“Be wrong? We’re past that point, we’ve crossed the line so we might as well go all out, I need to feel you blow your load in me, in your young little girl. I love that it’s wrong, love that it’s taboo, Gabriel I want it so bad, please, please give it to me.” I stayed perfectly still and listened to her begging. My cock was throbbing in her hot pussy, just aching to explode, but I had told myself that I’d make her cum one more time first.

“You want me to give it to you?”  
“Yes, Gabriel.”  
“Want me to cum deep inside your virgin pussy?”  
“Mmhm, yes… Gabe…”  
“Mm?”  
“Does it turn you on knowing you’re my first?”  
“Yes,” I growled and dug my fingers into her thighs.  
“Knowing you’re the only one who’s been in this tight pussy? Only one who ever will be?”  
“Fuck yeah. You’re mine, all for me, my good little virgin,” I kept growling and picked up a pace again. I held her legs tightly as I pounded into her, making her cry out again. I loved that sound.  
“Does it turn you on knowing you’re taking my innocence from me?” she panted in between moans, and I huffed out a small laugh.  
“Sweetheart, you were never innocent.”

She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me toward her again and this time I kissed her before she had the chance to kiss me. I forced my tongue into her mouth before she had time to register it. She tasted like perfection, and I bit her lip playfully. She bit me back hard, and I tasted blood when my tongue swept across my lip. The smug little smirk on her face made me lean down and sink my teeth into her shoulder. Not too hard, but hard enough to make her cry out and hard enough to make her body tense up.

“I’m close,” she moaned into my ear when I angled her hips up so I could hit her g-spot. I brought my hand to her clit and rubbed small circles on it. She seemed to like that, because she arched her back dug her heels into my ass again.  
“Cum for me, (Y/N), sweetheart… I’m gonna cum too. Do you want it?”  
“Yes, yes! Gabriel! Fuck… mmmh…”  
“So good, so damn good, shit shit shit, here we go, sweetheart,” I groaned and even though my thrusting grew sloppy and erratic, she tightened around me and came again, pulling me with her. “FUCK!” I practically screamed as I wrapped my arms around her waist and ass, holding her close to me as I pumped her full of my cum. Her broken moans turned me on so much, and I didn’t stop cumming, how could I with the way she was hugging my cock, milking me of all I had.  
“So good, Gabriel,” she whimpered, “I love how it- ahh, fuck- feels- oh- inside me!”  
“Such a good girl,” I groaned and stroked her hair when both of us finally began to relax. I pulled out of her and laid down next to her, clutching her tightly in my arms.

“Holy shit…” she panted and tried to catch her breath.  
“YEAH, YOU COULD SAY THAT!” came an incredibly angry voice and (Y/N) and I both turned our heads toward the door.

(Your perspective)

“What the fuck, Gabriel!?” Dean shouted and lunged toward the angel, who had enough brain to snap his fingers so that both of you were clothed. Dean reached Gabriel and tackled him off the bed and Sam ran to you, sitting down next to you.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” he asked and ran his hands through your hair, inspecting the marks on your neck.  
“What? No, Sam…” you mumbled, turning to look at Dean and Gabriel.  
“How could you do that to her!?” Dean shouted, attempting and failing to shove Gabriel against the wall. Gabriel remained completely still and looked at Dean calmly.  
“(Y/N), tell me, did he force you?” Sam asked with his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Are you insane? No!” You waved Sam off.  
“You wanted this?” he asked quietly.  
“Is that so hard to believe?” you growled and pushed his hands off of you.

“She’s seventeen years old, Gabriel! Not even legal!” Dean continued to scream at the archangel at the top of his lungs.  
“I know,” Gabriel said, ever so calmly.  
“A month from eighteen, Dean,” you chimed in.  
“Shut up, (Y/N),” Dean growled. You were about to yell at him for talking like that to you, but Gabriel was quicker.  
“What the hell did you just say to her?” he asked, now less calm. “Why are you telling her to shut up when she’s the one who should be telling the story.”  
“She has nothing to explain, you’re the one who should be explaining why you did this!”

“What exactly do you think I did, Dean-o?”  
“(Y/N) would never sleep with you willingly, so you must’ve done something, now I don’t know if you forced her, tricked her or whatever, but you did something. She’d never screw you willingly.” You wanted to sink through the floor.  
“Oh Dean… she begged for it,” Gabriel said quietly, and a hard blow instantly met his cheek, not that he even seemed to register it.

“Dean, stop!” you yelled and jumped off the bed, grunting quietly because of how sore you were. Dean was about to hit Gabriel again, but instead turned to you.  
“Is it true?” he asked angrily.  
“Yes, okay!?” you replied equally angry.  
“You’re not serious! You realise it’s fucking illegal, right? And you realise he’s using you?” Dean was livid and he was winding you up too, but that hurt. Apparently Gabriel felt the same, because he grabbed Dean’s arm roughly and turned him back to face him.

“How dare you say that!? I would never use her! I LOVE HER!” Gabriel shouted and the sparks ignited from all the lamps in the room, startling all the humans in said room. You shouldn’t be surprised. You knew he loved you, and he knew you loved him, but you’d never actually said it. Gabriel grabbed your hand and pulled you to him, hugging you tightly from behind. When neither Sam or Dean spoke, Gabriel continued. “I would never use her, never hurt her. I will protect her, and love her, and cherish her forever. Now, I know she’s underage, trust me I know, and don’t think for a second that I didn’t feel guilty for even kissing her!”

Gabriel’s words went straight to your heart and you brought your hands up to rub his forearms that were clutching your chest. Dean looked to you for another explanation.  
“He loves you? How the hell did that happen?” he demanded.  
“We’ve been dating for six months,” you said and both Sam and Dean looked startled, “oh stop. Anyway, I’m the one who wanted this, not Gabriel- well I mean he wanted it, but… I’m the one who initiated it. He’s held off, he hasn’t gone further than touch my ass until now. We were going to wait until I was eighteen, but I couldn’t stay away, and it’s true, I begged for it. So if you’re gonna shout at anyone, it’s me. Because it took a hella lot of convincing to get into this archangel’s pants,” you said and practically felt Gabriel grin from behind you. Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean looked back at you and Gabriel.

“Fine. But if you ever hurt her, and I mean as much as hurt her feelings, I have an angel blade and I will kill you.”  
“Puh-lease.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m not scared of you. If I ever hurt her, she has an angel blade and she will kill me.” You smirked at his words.  
“Fine,” Dean said again, “come on, Sam.” Sam got off your bed and hurried out the door.  
“Hey Dean!” Gabriel said before Dean was about to leave.  
“What?”  
“When I said I’d protect her, I meant I’d protect her from everything, including you. So don’t ever talk to her like that again and don’t ever tell her to shut up when she wants to tell you something, because I will make you regret it.” Gabriel’s voice was steady and threatening, and no one had a doubt in the world that he meant it. Dean nodded and shut the door behind him. You turned around in Gabriel’s arms and looked up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“I love you too,” you murmured and kissed him softly, feeling his body relax at your touch.


End file.
